


Beach Date [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SamSteve Vacation Week [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Beaches, Captain America Sam Wilson, Dating, Fanart, Handkerchief Code, Ice Cream, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Sam and Steve get ice creams and go to the beach. They ignored the looks they got at they made their way to the shore and found themselves a nice secluded place on the beach.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Vacation Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: SamSteve Vacation Week





	Beach Date [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SamSteve Vacation Week 2020](https://samstevesmallgifts.tumblr.com/post/618310242484338688/samsteve-vacation-week-2020) ~ Day 7: Surprise Party (Anything goes!)

**Author's Note:**

> In Steve's right pocket is a dark blue handkerchief.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
